The story of Judith Blaker
by jimwandering
Summary: The tale of a combat medic from the modern earth and her adventure with a group of 13 dwarfs, a wizard and a burglar.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**_ Most of the characters are the fictional creation of J.R. ... and some ideas might not even be mine originally, but as long as they are entertaining._

_So this is my first story, and its still under construction. I am open to all helpful reviews, comments, and to ideas too . Hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

They say the best thing in your life hits you when you least expect it to. They are very right I'd say. But that doesn't mean you'd find it always fair. And sometimes, when it hits you aren't even sure whether you love it or hate it.

Now I know it sounds like I'm on my way towards telling you my similar life experience. Well that's the whole point about this. You see, I started writing this because I have nothing better to do. And quiet like Mr. Bilbo Baggins after his adventurous burglary (Of course we can always debate on which one of the outcomes is more important, as one makes him face a dragon and the other brings adventure to his nephew), I feel a great need to let someone, anyone actually, know about my short, yet life changing adventure. And I type this on my phone because when this is found (hopefully never, yet it is a better motivation for less mistakes in grammar and more enjoyable to think someone will know how great and incomprehensible my thoughts are.) I do not want to be around. That was and hopefully remains my followed through plan.

So I best think it is to start at the very beginning. Now everybody is aware about Middle-Earth. The dream land in the fictional world created by J. R. R. Tolkien. The beautiful landscapes similar to New Zealand and the men like those in tales of Kings and heroes. Oh and elves unlike those of Harry Potter, ghosts from Slytherin, Elves from well some, if you will, with their character from Jane Austen's world. Well, we all would agree the Ents were original. Now for those who know and love this place, would also have had one of those stupid dreams about becoming "Mary-Sue"(perfect chick from our reality fallen into Middle-earth who helps the Fellowship and falls in love with various characters) or male version of it (I'm not sure about it, but females aren't the only one who love these books). I too did. When I first read the books (I made a point to read the books first then watch the movie, hence ended up hating the movies) I fell in love with it... Like I did with Harry Potter or Dan Brown. And obviously living in the fandom ruled era I also read as many fan fictions I could (which let me tell you I have been so thankful and yet not very thankful for).

Anyway, these fandoms were just a part of my life; like every fictional book, an escape from reality. And life moved on. After school I joined med-school and later after becoming a good (yes obviously we have to be good, I know) surgeon I joined the army and trained as a combat doctor.

So the point now? Well surprise surprise... One day during my once in a blue moon like almost non-existent holiday, guess who shows up as Santa during my grocery shopping? ... You guessed right (maybe)... Someone dressed as Dumbledore. Hehe... Well that's what I thought first before saying "your Santa costume isn't right dude..."

But he insisted on walking into my single room small and untidy apartment (yes I can afford more but I'm lazy when home... I couldn't care about cleaning and stuff).

And so began my adventure, the long, weird and …..Sigh. I wouldn't change it for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Deal Was Hence Made.**

After a long ritual and tiring magical spell Gandalf had finally made it across the dimension wall. He was one step forward on his task of finding a warrior. He knew a bunch of dwarfs and a burglar would be enough for the task if fortune was in their path, but he wanted to be absolutely sure.

Hence he came to find a man perfect for this mission. Someone who knew the disciplines of war, with a calm mind and strong spirit. He had pondered on whom to look for; -men? Rangers? Or elves? For one reason or another none of them fit. So he went down to scrolls and books, which after hours and day spend in the dusty rooms of some secret library, brought him this knowledge:

_There exists another world, where live men- women, animals- birds quite like our own world, yet with no magic. They have knowledge of world beyond our time. They have lived and survived wars, not against any great enemy, but themselves. These men-women come is all colors and speech, have cultures many in number….._

And so forth continued an old moth eaten book about Earth. Not upper, middle or lower. Just Earth. It explained the different professions mankind on Earth had come up with. And a soldier there seemed perfect to Gandalf. The book, fortunately also described how to get there. And he hence decided he will go there at once, and ask a soldier to help. The only flaw, unknown to him, was that the most important part of the book was damaged. No one would notice that because it was just a small lower part of the last page of book with this now not written there:

_The most astonishing thing about Earth seems to be the existence of prophecies concerning the beings of Middle-Earth that have yet to be known.__The Earth as of when this book was written follows the year 2005 and it knows of things about the wars of Middle earth - those which have occurred and those which might mostly probably happen in our future. It would be best to consult a book called "If time travel is invented: Effects and Consequences". This would not give a definite answer but would sufficiently guide one to make decisions according to need._

Well Gandalf never read this, so he never got to consult the book on time travel. And he ended up on Earth.

Finding a soldier was a harder job than he thought.

People were weirdly dressed, men and women alike, in pants and short shirts. No cloaks or armour to distinguish the soldiers or the noble. The place was overcrowded, surrounded by towers taller than he'd ever laid eyes on and people riding things moving faster than finest horses he had rode. He apparently dropped on Earth in front of a place called "THE SUPERMARKET". He decided that he might as well as go in and talk to people. Ignoring the stares he was getting, he walked in and asked the first sane person he met: "Hello, I come in times of peril and in need of help. Will you help me find a soldier?" Let say he did not understand why people would keep avoiding him at first. But Gandalf was smart enough to learn from his mistakes.

In the better interest of the story, we leave out the lengthy part about how Gandalf learns the ways of the Earth people and studies about things he finds useful in a library, finally finding a soldier from an acquaintance he made. There might have been a few funny episodes from which he learns about the existence of the books written by J.R. .

And finally five months from his coming to Earth, he finds the suitable soldier for the job. A woman, who was not only a soldier but also a doctor. He had his doubts about taking a women with him. But who was he to challenge the will of Valar. He was thankful enough to find someone like her. And so he ended up on her door steps, dressed again in his grey cloaks, ready to go home.

The door was opened by a dark haired, tan skinned women. She wasn't someone who looked exceptionally beautiful, yet she had character. Nor did she look like a warrior, but then this world did not follow the norms of Middle-Earth either. But he knew. She was what he was looking for. He knew not how he was so sure, but his heart told him, this was it.

"Umm…. yes?"

"I my dear, have come to ask you a favour."

"I'm not sure I know you, plus you are in the wrong costume for Christmas dude."

"Listen to me girl! I have wasted enough time as it is, I beg of you to listen. If you don't mind, let me in first."

And she slams the door in his face. But Gandalf is not to be trifled with. He had decided to go through this once and for all, if she came, great. If he failed to convince her, he will continue his quest. And so he used magic to open her door and bind her to a nearby chair. He made should she was mute too; he did not want to face those "policemen" again. Mustering up his might he spoke in his thunderous voice "I am Gandalf the Grey! I have travelled across the walls of our world have chosen you for a quest. There is a group of dwarfs who seek to take back what is theirs and they require assistance." He then stopped to look at his captive. She definitely did not seem like she was convinced. He sat down sighing heavily.

"I do not know why I decided to come and look for another person to add on this deadly trip, but something made me. And now I think it is necessary. Please. I know not why but great danger brews on Middle-Earth and you seem to be needed. I cannot force you, but I will beg you. For reason I yet now not of I have been sent to find you. I first thought it had to be just a soldier, but now I know it has to be you."

Giving up he lets her talk and he first thing that she says is

"Prove it, I mean not those tricks you pulled with my door and this" she said looking down at her magically bound body, "prove it that you aren't just some lunatic too lost in some fictional book.

He knew she still did not believe him, and the only way was to show her.

"If I do prove myself, will you help?"

"Deal."

How was she to know that it was all real, and that the pretend Gandalf would actually be able to take her to Middle-Earth?

* * *

><p><em>Well that is all I have so far, let me know what you think. All comments and reviews are appreciated. It is my first fanfiction. I'm open to ideas too. Thank you for reading!<em>


End file.
